User blog:Nicholas424/User's DRAGULA Rush: S1 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe! All of you-Biqtch Puddin, Erika Klash, Nightwing, Sharon Needles and Vander Von Odd-represent the best and worst monsters of this challenge. It's time for your critiques. First up...Biqtch Puddin Nicholas: My favorite part about you in this challenge was that your looked matched your story. Although it was just a mug, there was still enough description that I got what you were selling. I liked your story and I loved the concept. This challenge was about explaining how your queen lives, dies and resurrects, which you did. I just wished it didn't take so long for you to get into the action in the story. I felt like you spent to much time with the introduction that I wish I got more from the story. Next up...Erika Klash Nicholas: As usual, you wrote an amazing story and I loved the concept behind it so well done once again. A big critique I have for you would be your look. I felt like it wasn't really representative of death becomes her. That being said, I also wished you had done something different with your story. It was a well written story, but I don't think it was as freaky as I would have liked. Next up...Nightwing Nicholas: Tonight, your story was probably one of my least favorites. It was short and didn't have as much detail as I would have liked and it fell really flat for me. I liked how your story went with your look, but your look wasn't really death becomes her. It was just a scary looking bear. I was kind of disappointed. Next up...Sharon Needles Nicholas: I liked that your story tied in with your look and the concept was really good, but I do feel like it was a little far-fetched and pushed just so it would fit. I liked that you tried, but I'm not sure if it worked. The look was okay in my opinion, if it wasn't for the heart, it would just look like a tin-man cosplay and in this level of competition, I want to see more and better. Last up...Vander Von Odd Nicholas: For your story I felt the same way with Biqtch in terms of content. I felt like you also took a little to long to really get into the story and explain what it was about. I get that you were trying to build suspense, but the suspense wasn't really built anyways so... I thought your concept was okay, but I loved the freaky ending. I also loved that you tried to make your look tie in with your story. Overall, I still felt like your look was something we've seen before with the make and I would like to see something different for next time. Thank you ladies, I've said enough, while you untuck at the forum, I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Erika Klash As usual, your story was...horrific... You're safe. Nightwing Your story lacked detail... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Biqtch Puddin Your story and look were on fire... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned 6 extra hours in the next challenge. Vander Von Odd Your makeup was not new and your story was a little too detailed... You're safe. Sharon Needles Last challenge, you were all the way at the top...but for this challenge... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two ghouls stand before me. Monsters, this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from extermination. The time has come...for you to face... THE DEATH SHOWDOWN! Tonight, I want your stories to be about how your opponent dies because of their...Pride. You have 12 hours Good luck,don't fuck it up! and make sure to scare me to death! Both stories for the death showdown are in and I've made my decision. Sharon Needles Shantay you stay! You may join the other ghouls Nightwing You showed as some light in your darkness, now I want you to spread your wings... Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts